


Movie Night

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: When you told everyone about movie night, everyone thought you would be the scaredy cat. But, little did you know, when Leonard McCoy gets comfortable with someone and lets his guard down, he isn’t as tough as you would expect. Guess who is curled up in who’s lap…





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> In light of Tumblr's new censoring policies, this piece is being reposted.

They were taking bets, all of them. You were the only person who thought you would make it through the movies without getting scared. Noone questioned the good doctor though. You had picked out an old movie called Crimson Peak; Leonard had seemed alright with it and you were in the mood to be scared. 

The gore you could handle, but you thought that the jump scares were going to get you. Leonard, being a doctor, could handle the sight of blood; however, he didn’t do well with the ghosts.

When the first ghost appeared on the screen, he had yelped and ducked behind you. You were shocked the first time it happened. When the father was killed, he just groaned at the injuries and how the morgue was run. When Edith arrived at Crimson Peak, Leonard took up residence in your lap. Eventually using your legs as a pillow while he faced you. He could still hear what was happening, but he was done with jump scares.

You thought that he was just being jumpy until he asked to stay the night, mostly because he was afraid that he would wake up to one of the ghosts during the night. That night, he didn’t let you go or out of his sight. Not that you minded. You would never admit it, but the movie had scared you too, so when Leonard asked to sleep over, you agreed maybe a little too quickly.


End file.
